Friend Or Foe
by DreamReaper94
Summary: Kagome is in the final battle with Naraku and it is she who has killed him. So now when she and kikyou are poisoned, who lives? Who dies? And what is Sesshoumaru doing helping Kagome get to safety? CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. prolouge

_Why hello there reader, here's a fanfiction that I'd came up with awhile ago and was typing until an unfortunate incident in which all my computers files were deleted. Anyways, I feel that I have been given the opportunity to make this story better then what it was and I hope that you are one to enjoy it. Please review if you think it's good!_

_Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha or anything related on the topic -_

FRIEND OR FOE PROLOUGE 

"speech" 'thought'

---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three years since Kagome had entered the feudal era and for once she really hoped that this was the end. She hoped that this would be, perhaps, the _last_ battle with Naraku. As her eyes lurked at her surroundings she exhaled somewhat curious. This was indeed the first time that most of her friends and "allies" were in the same place. Everyone was here to bear witness to the fight of all fights. Of course like always for the past three years, Kagome was pushed into the back of all her comrades.

Naraku was in the front of all those who wanted him dead in the large clearing of the dense forest he had been followed into. He could sense the pressure around him and all the anxiety and stress of all the beaten and bloodied enemies he had. Fatigue had mixed it's way into the air and even the silence seemed to tire. Naraku let a smirk crawl to his face as his tentacles and extra limbs tangled and knotted behind him, waiting to attack.

Suddenly, he lunged and all tension in the air was broken. Inuyasha drew his tessaiga into the air and over his right shoulder and ran forward to counter. Air wrapped around the blade as he called at his windscar, aided by Kikyou's arrow of purification. Before they had gone into battle, everyone noted that the most sensible way to defeat Naraku was to attack together. Although, a certain high-ranking demon didn't think of being one to aid anyone. He was one who simply stood on his own two feet like any being should.

As everyone continued to fight, Kagome stood in the background feeling quite worthless. She was sadly just a shard detector, she thought. In her thoughts of trying to find someway to help, her eyes caught a glimpse of something strange.

Behind Naraku appeared to be a clump of flesh that pulsed slowly and glowed distinctively with a red youki. She glanced back to make sure that everyone was still deep in battle as she readied her bow with an arrow. Although, _this_ arrow was very unique. It was indeed her most sacred arrow.

She had excavated it from Midoriko's grave not terribly long ago, a couple weeks maybe. Even though Midoriko was a master swordsman, she was also an excellent archer Myouga once explained. This arrow was special for another reason as well…it was the arrow that the legendary priestess had used to seal the Shikon jewels power. She had stabbed herself in her own heart to dispel the power from it's prison, casting that of the war and her power into the jewel.

The bow in Kagome's hand was special as well. For this was the bow that Kikyou had used to seal Inuyasha into his slumber 53 years ago. If Kagome used these two tools, it would contain power greater then any before. The arrow was filled with Midoriko's certainty to ensure the suspended war of demons decades ago. Her bow was filled with Kikyou's hurt,anger, and confusion that ensured one never to rise again.

Now, the essence of power left behind in these two tools, the signature of their wielders, would now be signed with Kagome's hope for the world, for the future.

She prayed very hard as the sounds of battle and exhaustion drifted distantly from her mind. Everything was still….clear as she inhaled and slowly took in what was happening around her small figure. Sango threw her hiraikotsu which was plastered with seals from Miroku. Flames supplied by Shippo and Kirara surrounded the flying bone. Kouga sped a wild whirlwind as Au and Un and Jaken spat fire and lightening within the vortex of air.

Sesshoumaru followed behind with a powerful Dragon Strike that was aided by an extremely large amount of poison acid. Powers collided and spun creating a storm in the air. Kagome widened her eyes as she sensed her opening and let out her prayer.

' _Please bring liberation and freedom to this world._

_Give all those good salvation and let this arrow destroy_

_The evil that had plagued these lands for so long_

_Let this battle be the last!!!!!!!!!!! '_

Her arrow was fired and it glowed violently and she was actually sent backward as if the power had a recoil. As the arrow entered the clashing of energies everything went still for a moment. Then the vortex of power glowed gold, so pure it was as if it was the essence of light itself. The now invisible arrow came back into vision falling from the sky although something changed.

The arrow guided the power into the shape of a sapphire crystallized dragon, which flew toward Naraku and pierced the place Kagome had aimed towards. The light of sapphire and crystal started to devour Naraku as if he were its prey. The storm that had still been in air then turned black as Naraku's poisonous gases were expelled. Kagome's eyes stretched and stared hard to see if this would be the final hit.

She was staring so hard she didn't realize that she was breathing in the toxins. She was dazed at how powerful the energy around her was and how the storm of gases fed the lights power as it was being consumed. The air roared with a great fury and the ground even started to shake and quiver.

Everyone tried to mask his or her face to avoid being poisoned. Well, everyone except Sesshoumaru who could withstand it all. The only one who took breath from this miasma was Kagome, who hadn't even known she was doing so. Only slightly did Kagome realize that beside her Kikyou fell to her knees surrounded by her soul collectors begging for air. Kagome just…. stood and watched. Her mind was blank with curiosity. '_Is this the end?'_ she thought, asked.

Suddenly…. the wind dissipated and all was left peaceful as rain started to fall from the darkened sky after Naraku was consumed. Kagome's eyes lowered from where Naraku had last bore his flesh and into the sky. She felt her eyelids become hot and heavy with tears. "Ah!" she heard from the recesses of her mind, soon processing that it was Miroku's voice. "M…My wind tunnel is….gone…It's _finally _gone!!!!!" he yelled as tears came into his eyes.

As soon as his tear hit the ground, Kagome _felt_ it. Pain engulfed her body as she collapsed onto her knees and shook on the ground. She was paralyzed, as the only thing she could do was clench onto the dirt beneath her. Cries of pain came from her throat as Sango looked in her direction and Kouga jogged to her side. Her held her up as she bit hard onto her lip in trauma. "Kagome! What's wrong!?"

The words didn't reach her ears through her shrieks of pain. She coughed and then spued up a deep purple substance mixed within her blood. "She's been poisoned!" Sango screamed. Kouga looked up with fierce and worried eyes. "No….it can't be…we need to get her to someone who can--" he paused as he picked her up and started to speed of on foot towards Kaede's hut.

Everyone was up after the wolf and Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo road on Kirara. Miroku looked to his right and saw Inuyasha carrying Kikyou on his back. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Inuyasha jumped up to gain more ground, letting his words float back. _She's been poisoned as well…. _was what had been told.

Kohaku held tight between Miroku and Sango and heard a light other set of footstep behind the group. His eyes widened to see that Sesshoumaru followed. "Nii-san…" Kohaku whispered to Miroku, who turned his head. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? I would have thought you'd gone your own path," He said. Sesshoumaru then merged his eyes up into the monks.

Then in that moment, for a second at least, Miroku thought he understood what Sesshoumaru was thinking. Even Sesshoumaru was slightly worried about the young Miko who could have possibly even saved his own life and was responsible for Naraku's prolonged demise.

Kouga and Inuyasha were now side by side in the front of everyone and were growing tired from the running. Kouga was in worse condition since having the shards from his legs ripped out. The wounds that took were still open and bleeding. Every time his legs bent to keep momentum, the shock of hitting the ground caused his eyes to squint. He didn't stop to rest because he knew he didn't have that luxury when the woman he loved was dieing in arms.

' _Her pulse is getting weaker by the second. I wonder though, how did Kagome obtain so much power? Why did she let herself get poisoned?'_

Kouga glared over to Inuyashaand then down to Kikyou. Why was Inuyasha saving someone who was already dead. Her clay body had no warmth, no soul or spirit. She was living on just hate and resentment and the pieces of Kagome's soul that still inhabited her body. Inuyasha didn't even glance at the person who liberated them all.

Although even thought their biggest worry had been eliminated, a new tension had begun to weave its way into the air. Sesshoumaru had pasts everyone up and was now in the treetops above Kouga and Inuyasha. He noticed high above the scent of illness the two bodies had obtained and it almost repulsed him to a point he should cover his sensitive nose with his kimono sleeve.

He picked up the scent of blood and as he glanced down he noticed Kagome had spued up blood again. _' She only has about a day to live if she doesn't make it top the village in a few hours…it's still 6 hours away at the pace they're going,'_ He thought to himself. He looked ahead into the raindrops and squinted his eyes slightly. _'It is going to storm….'_ As soon as his thought had come and gone, he made a decision.

Sesshoumaru jumped in front of Kouga and Inuyasha and both males stopped in their tracks. Sesshoumaru reached out his arms. " Give the girl to me, Wolf. You won't make it in time at your pace, especially now that you have no shards of that jewel. You're body isn't used to this slow pace…." He explained. " I'll have her beat her demise..."

Kouga couldn't argue for he knew the TaiYoukai was correct in his statement. He looked down at Kagome as Inuyasha ran forward with Kikyou who merely looked as though she was asleep. She was only in a 1st degree state of poisoning. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal-style and darted passed Inuyasha who was merely staring at the ground. Sesshoumaru didn't really think of why he was doing this other then the fact that he owed Kagome enough respect to try to save her somewhat.

His life had been quite boring until Naraku came along and now that he was dead he didn't want to go back to his mostly boring life. He could have just brought her back to life with tensaiga if she died but, he thought it seemed quite interesting to see what level of willpower she possessed. He almost chuckled at the suspense of what the outcome would be. Would she live? Would she die? He felt like putting her life in her own hands...not his. Perhaps, this was a way of paying his one due to her…perhaps anyways.

He soon reached the outskirts of the village and scanned the horizon, sniffing the air to find the hut using Kagome's scent to see where she had last been. He made his way to the hut of the old woman and bent under the hay curtain. Kaede's eyes widened as the two wet figures emerged from the dark outside as it was now turning so.

"She…defeated Naraku, but, in the process, was poisoned by his miasma when it was expelled from his form. For her sake, you _should_ have something to counteract with it." He said as he laid Kagome down unto the floor by the fire. "You are Inuyasha's elder half-brother…are you not?" asked Kaede. Sesshoumaru was already at the hay curtain. " That is correct…." He said in a low tone.

" Then _why_ did you choose to help her? I was told that you despise mortals…" he whispered, leaving just her question in the air although Sesshoumaru heard her unfinished sentence. He glanced back at the old wrinkled miko with calloused and scared fingers from years of helping the village around her. He squinted his eyes and sighed into himself. " I have no _particular _reason for saving her…." Was all he said as he walked out of the hut.

Kaede tended to Kagome best she could with herbs and medicines as one of her other apprentices worked hard to pull the plants necessary to neutralize the poison and toxin in Kagome's body. She looked out the window and into the sky where a full moon lingered overhead and rain hell from the sky's eyes. The world was so unbalanced but, at the same time, was very even.

Inuyasha was racing through trees as fast as he could while his group of friends trailed a ways behind him. " Don't worry Kikyou…we're almost there! " he yelled with worry in his voice. Sesshoumaru noticed through through the scent of the rain was his brother's scent. He opened his closed eyes from where he sat on the tree and glanced down beneath him to see Inuyasha jump into the clearing. Panic had crawled over his face as he sprinted in the direction of the old miko's hut.

Sesshoumaru traced Inuyasha's form and then his eyes fell onto the dead priestess. She appeared to only be asleep and he didn't see that she had the symptoms that Kagome had. Kagome had been quivering within Sesshoumaru's arms and didn't cease to hack up blood every 10 minutes. Kikyou was just still…Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that since she was already dead and had her clay body that she wasn't affected like those who still lived.

Yes, he was certain that was the reason although, that didn't mean she wasn't poisoned…she just had no blood to give. He closed his eyes again as the other mortals and two demons sprung from the bushes.

Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome was running an extremely high fever and she was still shaking even though she was unconscious by now. He body jerked forward and back as her hands clenched the futon she was laying on. " Easy child…try not to struggle too much. Ai should be coming in a short time and then I can help you…I can only hope that she comes in time." Kaede whispered to Kagome's side as she stroked her damp face.

Not only a few minutes later did the young girl Ai stumble in with wet and dirty clothes. " Kaede-sensei, I found the herbs you requested. Although the amount was scarce in the mountainside, I managed to scurry up enough for Kagome onee-chan." She said with a small amount of panic in her voice. Kaede nodded "I am proud Ai, you have done well…" she said as she scooted to a corner in the hut and picked up a wooden bowl and a small oval piece of wood to grind the herbs.

Suddenly, after Kaede had mixed the grounded herbs with a small amount of water and put it on the fire to boil, Inuyasha ran into the hut. Sweat ran down his neck camouflaged by the rainwater with Kikyou on his back. " Inuy--" Kaede couldn't finish as her eye noticed Kikyou on his back. "Sister…." She whispered. "Old woman…. you've got to help Kikyou, she's been poisoned!" he told.

Kaede stared up at Inuyasha and then to the ground beneath her. Inuyasha sat down after laying Kikyou on another futon. Inuyasha only glanced at Kagome once when he heard a low groan come from her throat. Kaede studied his face when he did not see. " How bad is Kikyou's condition?" she asked, abandoning her relationship to her for a small moment.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the old priestess. "She hasn't moved at all…when I'd first aided her side, she was coughing and struggled to breathe, " he whispered. Kaede nodded. _'I see…then it is not as bad as Kagome's state of being. Perhaps Kikyou can heal on her own with help from her soul collectors_…' she thought to herself. Inuyasha studied the old woman's face as she raised a thumb to her chin in deep thought.

He looked over to her and then a quick look at Kagome and then Kikyou. Kikyou looked as if she was fading in his mind and Kagome looked like she was fighting the poison. In that instant, he made up his mind on something rather harsh. "Kaede… is that the antidote? " he asked with a tone of voice. The gang of mortals and demons arrived into the hut after Kaede had nodded yes to Inuyasha's question.

Kaede had the started answering the questions of the monk, wolf, and demon slayer. "So you've acquired the herbs necessary to neutralize Naraku's poison?" asked Miroku. Kaede nodded silently. Kouga was next to ask. "So how is she? Kagome I mean, " he said as he glared at Inuyasha who could not see it. "She is doing better then expected. I have nursed the amount of poison lower then what it was at originally."

Sango then merged her eyes up into the miko's. "So all you have to do now is have her take the medicine you've made and she'll be alright?" she asked, glancing at Shippo and Kirara who were now at Kagome's side. Kaede nodded, bringing a smile on Sango's face.

As soon as her smile had come, it was gone when she heard Shippo ask something. " Inuyasha…. are you really supposed to be giving that to Kikyou. I thought it was going to be for Kagome." He said. Kaede turned around and then her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha… what have you done? " she slowly whispered. Ai, who had been in the corner gasped as she placed her palms on her mouth. " That was for Kagome onee-chan! " she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. "There was only enough for one person!" she screamed as she began to sob.

Everyone stood shocked until Kouga stomped over to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar of his haori. "What the hell have you done? You just cursed Kagome to death!" he yelled s he punched Inuyasha across the face as hard as he could in his weakened state. Miroku tried to restrain him down so he wouldn't hurt himself since he was still bleeding out through the bandages Sango had given him while in the forest.

Sango was just as furious though as she started to shed tears of frustration. "How could you? _MURDERER!_ She's as good as dead now you bastard!" she yelled as she slapped Inuyasha where Kouga had punched and then collapsed onto her knees. She punched the ground as Kaede rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. "Why! Dammit…as soon as someone regains something, another things is lost."

"I did what I had to okay! I won't lose Kikyou again… she needed the medicine!" he yelled. "No Inuyasha…Kikyou could have survived with the help of her soul collectors. Now Kagome will die since there is no longer any more of the herb that neutralizes Naraku's poison."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. '_Then I just…. I '_ he couldn't even finish his thoughts as Shippo bit onto hisarm. " I HATE you! You killed Kagome for someone who was already dead!' he yelled as tears fellfrom his wide blue-green eyes. Then he felt a hand on his sleeve. To his amazement, it wasKagome's hand.

Everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyou knelt to her side. Kouga held her in his arms as even as tears fell from his eyes. Kagome smiled a weak smile towards Kouga and brushed the back of her handon his left cheek. "Thank you…" she whispered as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Then herfeatures hardened as she glared toward Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

Her hand rose towards his face and he almost flinched away from her until she stopped."Inuyasha…I have always loved you. My love burned deeply for you, yet you didn't even acknowledgeit." She said, looking at her palm. "These hands…did everything they could to save you from dangerbut you didn't care or bother to thank me even once. I guess it can't be helped though. In theend…you chose her. You'd better hope my soul stays within her after I--" she couldn't finished whenher heart surged and she coughed up blood and collapsed against Kouga.

Kagome's eyes darkened and then closed as blood ran down her jaw line. Kouga looked down to her."Kagome…Kagome…" he said as he started to shake her. Nothing happened as the words she wasable to hear kept becoming distant until everything turned black and she could hear no more.

Had the miasma…claimed her life? Was it possible that Naraku killed Kagome even after his death?

-------------------------------------------------------

I didn't think it would come out this long but I sure am proud that I finished it. (yay!) I hop you all liked it and I hope you will read chapter 1 or Friend Or Foe. Please review!

-SMDS (SoulessMassacreDreamlessSleep)


	2. True betrayel

Hey there! Yes, I am here with the first chapter of Friend or Foe!!!!!! I hope I made it good for you guys so please review! About the prologue, I'd double-checked the spelling and all was fine but when I uploaded it, it came out that way for some reason. Gomen !

**FRIEND OR FOE**

CHAPTER 1

"Speech" ' thought'

' **Sesshoumaru's demonic thoughts'**

Kouga bowed his head into Kagome's neck. Her smelt death approaching, she was going to die soon enough he thought. " This… this is," he whispered with a cracked voice. He laid Kagome back down and stood with his head low. His sapphire eyes shot up and glared at Inuyasha, while blinded by tears. " This is unforgivable!" he yelled as he lunged toward Inuyasha, unsheathed his sword. Inuyasha jumped back as Kouga's sword dug into the ground beneath the two. "I'll kill you!" he yelled, letting his voice roar.

Sango dried sorrow from her eyes and brushed Kagome's cheek with the back of her hand. "This has crossed the line," she whispered as she stood up with hiraikotsu. She ran out the hut to join the fight. "Sango!" yelled Miroku from behind her. He glanced back at Kagome and walked and stood in front of her. He held a hand up in prayer. When he finished his prayer of thanks, he took his prayer beads from his wrists and wrapped them around Kagome's neck.

"It really shouldn't have been like this…I'm sorry." he said. Shippo tugged on Miroku's sleeve and ran into his arms with tears streaming down his face. Kohaku sobbed from behind at how dear Kagome had been to all of them. He rubbed his eyes. Outside, Kaede watched as Sango and Kouga attacked Inuyasha with hate in their eyes. She pleaded them to stop but to no avail. "This is enough!!" Inuyasha yelled through his dodges.

" I don't want to fight you guys!" he yelled half-heartedly, reaching for tessaiga. He blocked the hiraikotsu as he unsheathed tessaiga. The blade rubbed against the bone and struggled to keep it's pace. When the bone hurtled in another direction..._something_ happened. The tessaiga began to shake and quiver-as if it were crying. When the blade had stopped after a few seconds, it glowed it's metallic gold and started to shrink.

'_What's happened! Tessaiga,' _he thought to himself. Kouga and Sango stilled for a moment, and then they attacked again. The both ran with their swords at Inuyasha who barely made a move when the blades came hovering down. The both saw an opening as Inuyasha stumbled and went in for the kill until Miroku yelled. "Sango! Kouga! Wai--" he didn't finished as a light of blue streamed across Sango and Kouga's eyes.

Their eyes shot toward the direction where it had come from. It had come from the hut. There, down on one knee, was Kikyou with a bow in her hand. She looked exhausted as she breathed heavily. She had shot an arrow at the two! **(A/N: That's just messed up, right?)** "Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga turned to the dead miko with hateful eyes. "What the hell was that about, priestess!" Kouga shot across the distance. Kikyou's vision became slightly blurry as she plopped back to the ground.

She raised a hand in the air. " This girl will be dead soon. Now I can…." Her soul collectors gathered around her form. She crawled near Kagome and reached into her pocket. 'What! Is it not here? Where is the jewel! " She yelled with a cracked voice. Inuyasha gasped. " She had had it… so why is it gone!" he said as he stumbled on his words. Kikyou called her soul collectors to her. "It does not matter. As long as I have her… I will not need the jewel. I should only need her and these shinigami to take back what was mine." She said bitterly.

"You do not intend to take her soul-!" Miroku yelled. Kikyou looked up at him. "This soul is _mine_ monk, I am the rightful owner." She told. The soul collectors shifted down to Kagome's body and hissed as they wrapped around her body. Miroku ran at Kikyou to try and take away the snaky serpents until Kikyou drew a barrier that compelled Miroku. "No! Kagome!" yelled Miroku. "Wait! " Inuyasha yelled. 'What is it? ' Kikyou asked. "Is she…is she really dead?" he asked with a half-sympathetic voice.

Kikyou's answer was delayed as Kouga had shifted behind the one sided barrier and bore his blade to Kikyou's neck. " I won't let you have her life.' He whispered coldly. Kikyou smirked. "Hmph. A demon like you will not be able to kill me. ' She said while grabbing the wrist Kouga had used to hold the sword. " I have something you don't have…I have a will to live unlike you who would die just for a puny girl like this. " she coughed bitterly. "You don't know how precious life is until you've died," she whispered coldly.

Her hand glowed bright blue as a hissing sound came into hearing. She was purifying Kouga, his hand burning with spiritual power. "Ah!" he yelled, snatching his hand from Kikyou's. Kikyou closed her eyes, the barrier glowing brighter and expanding around her and Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga then started to attack the barrier with fierceness in their yells and yes.

Kohaku and Kaede had migrated outside. Kohaku held Shippo and Kirara in his arms as they all sobbed. Kaede comforted Ai who was simply terrified. "Never in my years have I seen something such as this since all those years ago…" she whispered in horror. "Soul that had been born I my body and passed through the ages to my reborn self…come back to the body that you had originated from!"

Kaede's eyes shot up. "Sister! No! Do not commit such a thing. Let Kagome be at peace. She is not of our time and it is the fault of us here that she is dead. We must grant her rest." Kaede yelled. Her voice traveled through the sounds of hurt and anger. Kikyou's cold gaze rested on the old form. "Why should I let her be at peace when no one ever allowed me to! A sister who wishes death upon a relative that has come back from the dead is no sister of mine!"

"I've learned that once you are gone. It really is the end. There are no longer any ties to the human world. I was just about to lose hope when I was reawakened back into this world. I will not go back into that darkness!" she screamed as the soul collectors squeezed Kagome's body extremely tight as she began to glow. An orb soon appeared in the air and Kikyou smiled. "What a beautiful thing…my soul. I do have to give you a word of thanks for keeping it warm for my cold body all this time." Kikyou said as she started to laugh.

She brought the light to her chest as winds picked up around her. The orb of light glowed brighter then before and grew somewhat unstable for it started to flash. Kikyou giggled. "Except this body of clay and form it into flesh for a second time!" she screamed. The barrier dissipated and the orb slowly submerged into her chest and her body glowed blue.

Well, little did she know that her luck had just run out. The winds became silent and blew in the opposite direction that it had been blowing. It became cold and a line of blue ripped through the hut and the ground began to shake. Everyone had escaped the hut except for Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Kagome. The hut then exploded as an inferno formed in it's placed. Brown smoke and ask fell into the sky. Inuyasha appeared out of the flames with Kikyou in his arms, hooded by his haori.

"What just…happened? " Shippo whispered in shock, imagining Kagome's body to fall to the ground, black and charred. Sango had been so devastated she attempted to run into the flames. Miroku held her from behind yet she continued to struggle as tears fell from her face. '"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!!!!!!!" she screamed as she fell to her knees and Miroku further shielded her face from the sight of the raging flames. Tears ran down his creamy face. "Kagome…you shouldn't have been violated like this. You deserved a proper burial…"

Kouga stood in horror as the ash sprinkled over his face. " Who did this? WHO! I'll kill you!!" he yelled in fury as his youki flared violently. Kaede held Ai with he eyes shut tight. "Kagome…" she whispered. Inuyasha stood with Kikyou, scanning the area. _' This scent…is it an enemy? No…but it isn't an ally either so-wait, it can't be!!'_ he thought, shooting his gaze forward.

When the smoke cleared, there in the close distance stood Sesshoumaru, holding Kagome in his arms. Everyone's eyes widened as he held the orb of light in one of his hands. Inuyasha stood very still, processing all that was happening. "What are you doing? " he asked with a cracked voice. "Why are you…" he was so shocked he couldn't find the words to describe the question that was spilling from his mind.

He jumped as he saw Sesshoumaru's gaze turn to him. Never in so long had Inuyasha been caught directly in the gaze of his elder brother. In truth, he always thought it intimidating as a child and now the thought even scared him. "That women intervened with something interesting that I'd planned but, I see now that it has made my view a little more interesting." Was all his lips gave as he turned his attention to the orb of light.

" We shall see who is more worthy to a soul like this," he whispered. In his mind, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were on other things. ' I haven't seen a soul such as this since…since that _time_…' he thought suspiciously. **' Oh…do you mean **_**that **_**time? Where we had been made a f- ' **_'Silence I do not wish to reminisce with you…'_ ' **I see…it was such an enjoyable yet gruesome time though,' **he and his other side thought. He raised his hand and the soul drifted into the air.

Sesshoumaru then reached into his haori and pulled out something surprising. He threw something into the light, and suddenly, everything flashed white. The thing that he had thrown into the air was that of the Shikon No Tama. Yes, Kagome had harbored it until Sesshoumaru had taken it from her as he carried her earlier. Well, actually, Kagome's hand had it grasped into a fist and when she had clasped onto his haori, it fell into it.

Energy went wild again and the energy gathered into a small ball, glowing around the jewel. It centered and became as small as the base of the jewel. The light was absorbed into the jewel and then expelled out again. When it was expelled, the light was slightly altered and it was hard to describe how it had changed. The light landed gracefully to the ground. There were now two figures of light on the ground standing. One was the _altered_ light and the other was the normal one.

The _altered_ figure was taller and a little more full then the other figure. Then Sesshoumaru found out what it was about the altered light. It was more _complete_, it was more of something that the other light wasn't or didn't _have _per say. Confusing concept at a point. He didn't even want to think that far into it. This light just had something more to give was all he was going to come to the conclusion of. This "complete" figure hugged the other form of light.

_" Find it,"_ the figure whispered after a few seconds with an angelic voice that sounded like harmony itself. The voice was soothing and cradled everyone's ears so softly they could bleed. None had ever heard something so heavenly. The two figures separated and the normal one gazed in the direction of Inuyasha and Kikyou. The figure first looked at Kikyou and tilted its head in say, sympathy? Then, It looked at Inuyasha and bowed its head and stuck a hand out.

A slight wind picked up and drifted toward Inuyasha and somehow brushed his cheek and the figure brought its hands to its chest. " _Gomen" _the voice whispered. The figure was warm and kind. Soon, the light wavered and fell backwards to be caught by the other one. This "complete" figure picked up the other and walked it towards Kagome's body. Sesshoumaru examined the figure of light, trying to make out some kind of face but failed to do so.

The complete figure stood in front of Sesshoumaru and " laid" the light into Kagome's body. It hadn't been absorbed into the body as of yet but it lay in the form. The complete form nodded slightly and smiled even though it couldn't be seen. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to nod back but held it in. The warmth that had been raw on his skin now receded and he figured Kagome's body was itself again. He gave an inward sigh as the other figure vanished when a ray of sun washed through the gray clouds.

Kaede glanced around the area. '_ In those moments, everything felt fulfilled but now, it feels empty again…'_ she thought to herself. The pulse that had slowed until it almost stopped had now had an even pace. Kagome was alive and kickin!

Sesshoumaru glanced toward Inuyasha again. "The words that women spoke…you should know that they were lies," he said somewhat coldly. Both brothers stood a distance away from each other as rain started to once again pour hard and thick. The ray of sunshine that had come had now gone and the world returned to it's dark cold.

They stood watching each other. Sesshoumaru who had Kagome in his arms and Inuyasha who held Kikyou in his arms looked like mirror images if only for a few differences. Kikyou shifted in Inuyasha's arms. Her eyes opened and they held no light in them. They only possessed dull darkness and her eyes were like glass. "Kikyou… are you alright?" he asked her. He felt eyes on his back and glanced behind him to see hateful stares coming his way.

Sango held Kohaku and shielded his eyes, as if they were to be looking at a monster. Miroku looked down on Inuyasha with great disappointment and Kouga was just enraged. Everyone else turned his or her heads… disgusted. Even Kaede held her head to the side as soft whispers and stares rose in the air. "Come children…let us go and seek warmth in the other hut I've used in conditions like these. Sango, Miroku, Kouga…you too." She whispered, putting a hand on Ai's back, leading her to homage. She had been truly heartbroken.

Sesshoumaru turned his back to Inuyasha. "…Fool…" was all he said as he jumped into the forest, taking Kagome with him. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kikyou and looked to the ground, damp hair clinging to his face. " Come on, Kikyou, lets go…" he whispered, starting to walk in a different direction into the forest.

YAY-I finished it on time! Well, a little late but, still on the weekend! I hoped you all liked the first chapter and read on to see what happens next If there are any spelling errors, please forgive me. I do try to double check but, things happen, right? Please Review and thanks for reading!!!!!

SMDS (SoulessMassacreDreamlessSleep)


	3. Traveling back home

Woo! Here's chapter two of this thing! Yeah! I think this is possibly the best story/fiction I have ever written in my entire life. I had another few stories on here but they sucked simple as that. I hope you enjoy this piece of work and please review!

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 2**

"Speech" 'thought' **'Sesshoumaru's demonic thought'**

Sesshoumaru jumped through the treetops, peering into the distance before him. The rain drizzled down from the dark sky, as it was now dark out. Kagome shifted in his arms and he looked down to her. She was looking troubled in her sleep and a hidden tear was washed from existence into the rain. "Inu…yasha…." She whispered, shaking her head back and forth. Sesshoumaru stared back ahead of him and sighed inwardly. The lord landed onto the earth beneath him about an hour later and walked into a clearing. He looked straight ahead to see a cave that had a small red light, indicating a fire.

He walked into the cave to see Rin wrapped in an indigo blanket that had plum blossoms on it, silver lining the edges of the petals. Only a small way away from her lie Au and Un, who had returned to her side after the battle with Naraku. Only another short distance away sat Jaken, curled in a black haori he was using as a blanket. The two-headed dragon gave a sigh of it's own as Sesshoumaru walked towards the fire and laid Kagome on her back.

Rin's eyes soon fluttered open slightly and her vision focused on Sesshoumaru's figure. Her eyes widened slightly. "Lord Sesshoumaru….you're ba--" she stopped as her eyes glanced at Kagome. She immediately sprung up and crawled/stumbled over to her side. "Kagome onee-chan!" she yelled as she held Kagome to her chest. "What happened?" she asked, glancing up at Sesshoumaru. He was taking off his armor and fur pelt when he glanced down at Rin. "She is fine…all she needs is rest," he said. Rin just didn't know he muttered a "Perhaps," within his sentence.

Rin's shoulders abandoned the tension that had gathered in them as she stroked Kagome's face. "She's cold," she whispered with a smile while standing up. She walked over to where Jaken sat and snatched away the haori he was using and place that, along with her own blanket, over Kagome. Jaken woke to the cold wind that had drops of water mixed in from the rain and hissed. "What the hell did you do that for? Stupid girl! " He screeched as a fist came down on his head. (A present from Sesshoumaru, lol) He fell to the ground disorientated.

When he recovered from his "nap" he jumped back up and was caught in Sesshoumaru's stare. "WHAT!" he yelled, catching the sight of Kagome's body on the ground. Rin looked at him. "It's Kagome, Master Jaken…." She said. Jaken turned to her. "Anyone can see that you idiot…." He barked. Rin shot him a glare and stuck her tongue out at him. Rin looked back to Sesshoumaru and sat next to him. " Tell me what happened…. please," she said looking at Kagome with a worried expression as she turned her head towards the fire.

He glanced down at her pleading eyes and sighed. "…. She came into an encounter with an idiot…" he said firmly, although mainly in a whisper. "What?" she asked him. He looked out the cave. " It's of no real importance. You should sleep and save your curiosity until the morning." He said as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Rin nodded as she examined her Lord. He was unusually tired for some reason, she thought. 'Hmmm…' she thought, wondering what could have happened.

Jaken glared at Kagome and stomped back to his corner and went to sleep. **'Tired I see…'** Sesshoumaru's demon side thought. '….'** 'Come now, surely it is not a bad thing to admit your exhaustion…' **'Perhaps this Sesshoumaru is somewhat _tired_, not exhausted.' **'I see. So, why is it that your soul is so quiet? Usually you have many a thought in your head…like me' **'Hmn…perhaps it is because Naraku is dead-I just feel like resting. Is that such a horrid thing?' **'It used to be but I see that perhaps your ways have really changed' **'Perhaps…'

Sesshoumaru drifted away from the see of thoughts he was having and let himself slip into sleep. That night he had an unusually good sleep and it had been deep until he heard the first birds that woke. He cocked an eyebrow and wanted to shoot them down but instead, calmly sighed and opened his eyes to the still dark cave. Beside him he saw Rin. Her head had apparently fallen to his left shoulder as a pillow. He looked at the top of the cave, which was pitch dark "Hmn…"

Kagome, on the other hand, had a terrible sleep. She didn't dream of anything in particular but, there had just been chaos running through her head. It was screaming and it pulsed like a maniac and all she could do was stare in her head. She had been unable to open her eyes. She was simply drowning in pain. Suddenly, the darkness that had invaded her mind had faded as a ray of sunlight hit her face and here eyelids turned red. She slowly peeled her eyes open and sat up.

Everything was blank and she looked around her. Everything was a solid gray-brown color until her eyes traced the opening of the cave. Outside there was a grey sky and a mist had been cased over the bushes and trees that stood outside. Kagome now processed that she was in a cave. She then processed that she was hella cold, her legs exposed to the elements. She shivered and wrapped herself in the indigo blanket. She then noticed that she even had a blanket and examined it.

' Who's… blanket it this?' she asked herself in thought. She got up, not abandoning the blanket and made it out into the clearing. She squinted her eyes as the dull sunlight rose at her face. She covered her eyes and walked a few steps forward, farther out into this unknown terrain. She looked around somewhat frantic and gathered her surroundings. Her memory was coming back to her now. Small things at first, like the battle or seeing Kouga's face shouting her name.

She shook her head and even bigger things came back to her. Things like Inuyasha staring at her without an emotion on his face as she began slipping away from the world. Then, she remembered the cold…the cold feeling of feeling all the warmth in her body and soul just disappear. Her eyes widened and became hot with tears. A wind blew from the north and she fell down to her knees. Her body was cold from the beginning but, now, it felt as though it was suffocating her. Her body shook as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest.

She was trying to cling onto any warmth that could be grasped but nothing came to her reach. It was just so cold. There was no way to describe the loss of breath and the anxiety and fear that had overcome this small form. Kagome stared at the ground, biting her lip. Her head felt as though it were to burst if she exhaled the breath she was holding. Suddenly, a hand fell on her shoulder and she flinched so hard she fell sideways. She had utter horror invading her pale creamy cheeks as the locks of chocolate hair fell over the side of her shoulder.

"Kagome…onee-chan?" Rin said in a whisper, wondering what the hell just happened with her hand reached out. Kagome looked up the girl in a midnight blue kimono with white clouds dancing through it. "R-R…Rin?" she finally asked after staring up at her for a few moments. Rin fell to her knees and hugged Kagome with a force that was extremely strong for such a child. "YAY! Kagome is awake!" she yelled as she pulled Kagome up and danced around with her. "Is that you," Kagome asked with a blank expression on her face.

It _had_ been three years since Kagome last seen Rin. She had gotten much taller and showed the signs of "womanhood" approaching. "How _old_ are you now?" Kagome asked, just blurting out things. Rin put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I am 13 now!!" she yelled with wide eyes. Kagome felt so dumbfounded she couldn't feel happy that she was looking at Rin. The only thing that processed to her mind was _wow_. Rin continued parading around Kagome.

Then the realization hit Kagome. If _Rin_ was here then that means…Kagome looked around her twice and then spotted him. Sesshoumaru was propped up against a tree, staring at her. She smiled coyly as he looked the other way. "What in hell am I doing _here?_" she whispered to herself. Sesshoumaru heard her question and glanced back at her. "You of all creatures should know….weren't you the one who almost met her death?" he asked without a hint of anything but boredom in his voice. In modern times, someone would probably be cleaning his or her ear with a pinky while saying something that sarcastic.

Kagome tilted her head to the side a little. ' Youkai, with their supernatural hearing, he can probably even hear my thoughts. ' She thought to herself with a slight laugh. He stared at her as her shoulders gave a slight twitch, revealing her small laugh. " What's so funny about death, ningen?" he asked. Kagome's eyes shot up. She hadn't thought he'd seen her move such a microscopic motion. Now she was officially freaked at how sharp his sense were. She started to feel self-conscious…knowing that there actually was someone who knew her every move.

She looked to her right into the green soggy grass. She brought her hand to her forehead. " Did…did you bring me here?" she asked the nervous question. He glanced into the sky and remained silent. Kagome felt Rin nudge her arm and when she looked down to her, Rin was nodding a yes. Kagome's heart had been stroked by shock.

She looked toward Sesshoumaru. " Are you serious? " she asked herself. Sesshoumaru's eyes merged into hers. " Why would I not be serious? " he asked with a bored tone.

Kagome put her hand to her mouth. Could this really have been happening? The king of demons _saved _her? She stared at him for a long time until her eyes widened with tears. " I don't see…I don't see why…." she whispered. Sesshoumaru soon smelt the salt pouring from her eyes and he glanced at her as she fell to her knees. Her face was buried in her hands as she broke down crying. " I don't see why I'm alive…I was supposed to die, wasn't I?" she said to herself.

She shook on the ground as Rin tried to comfort her. She sobbed and then suddenly collapsed into Rin's arms. Her body was still weak from everything she'd been through and this "stress" of sorts tore at her mental state that had already been overwhelmed by countless emotions, some which just couldn't be put into words. Sesshoumaru wondered what was spinning around in Kagome's head but soon gave up on the thought. He wanted nothing to do with humans… So, why _did _he save her? He himself didn't even know the answer.

Frankly, it annoyed him because usually he could figure things out with only a second thought but this, he couldn't think of anything. Sesshoumaru, as unusual as it could possible be, was clueless. It was extremely rare to find him in such a state but he figured that he'd find out what it was soon enough so he calmed his nerves. Yes, perhaps it was only because his mind was still somewhat tired from mental fatigue. He leaned back on the tree as Rin took Kagome back into the cave.

"We will be leaving back to the castle Rin. If you want that girl to come then you might as well have Au and Un carry her." He said turning away. He sighed as the clouds slammed against the sun and the world became dark again. Thunder soon roared as they left towards the castle. Sesshoumaru was far ahead of the group as Rin and Jaken traveled on the dragon with Kagome. Kagome was laying back on Rin as she steered the dragon west toward her home. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru who was barely a blur of white as the rain started to pour again.

The thunder crackled again and it was probably a bad idea to be traveling in a storm but, Rin and done it many times before. She learned that at times it is all up to instinct to go and travel. She had once gotten stranded in a small cave and it started to fill with water the night she decided to spend in it. It wasn't safe to stay in one place during a storm at times. The cave they had been in was shallow and water had already started to flood within it as they first left. If they did not make it to the castle to night due to weather conditions, they would make it to the foothills of their land to set up camp.

A great wind surged with an emince power as the dragon hissed when lightning struck. It was a storm for sure. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Lets land already! The storm in too strong for Au and Un! " Jaken yelled. Rin looked back at him with question on her face. Au and Un were doing just fine, they were happy when lightning struck for they drew power from it. " Isn't that a lie, Jaken?" she asked. He put a finger to his mouth to "shhhhh" her. " I'm not getting killed! Lord Sesshoumaru is being most reckless!" he said, his words battling the wind.

Sesshoumaru glared back at the toad with a deadly look on his face. Even through a storm his senses were on key. Jaken quivered in back of Rin as she laughed. "Keep saying things like that and Sesshoumaru-sama will _kill_ you…." She whispered back to him with an innocent voice. " Hmn…" he was stuck on a point there. He sat back in silence for the rest of the ride that had soon awaited them all.

The group soon reached the castle in about an hour. Jaken was relieved that he hadn't been swept away by the storm. Rin just looked at him with pity. Such a pathetic creature he was at times. She carried Kagome on her small back into the castle after ringing out her kimono. As she walked up the flight of stairs, she whispered at Kagome's unhearing ears. " I'm glad to see you again onee-san. I don't know what happened to make you so weak but I'm sure you'll be all right soon. It won't be as bad as you think now. I promise." She said as she reached a door on the 4th floor.

She took Kagome into a dark room where the curtains had been closed for quite some time. Everything in this room had always had something unique about it, Rin thought. Kagome had been placed in bed after Rin had changed her wet attire and she now slept in a soft white yukata. Rin sighed as she placed a quilt over Kagome and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

Rin had been quite happy to see one of the two people she looked up to. Kagome was like a role model to Rin except….there was something more. There had been a different connection. Rin remembered that Kagome had always treated her kindly and she looked up to Kagome not only as a role model, but she looked up to her as a motherly figure too. She smiled as she then walked down the hall to change out of her own damp clothing.

Sesshoumaru had retreated to his study, which connected to his bedroom and ridded his body of the clothing that was now heavy with water. He placed his armor and fur pelt by the fireplace to dry properly and then walked over to his wardrobe to get another kimono. **(A/N: So does that mean he's naked? Not that I have a problem with it but…yeah, it's just a self-question lol j/k) **He let a white haori fall to his smooth shoulders and then put on some black hakamas tied to his haori with a purple obi. His haori had purple petals and streams of smoke riding at his sleeves.

After dressing into dry clothes, Sesshoumaru walked into his study and glanced at his desk. He had been traveling for a few months already for the battle with Naraku and this was in fact his first return home in the course. To his surprise, there was no paperwork drowning his desk. His chief advisor did do their job, he noticed. "Quite impressive, Riku…." He said to himself with a bit of relief. This meant he could rest for a change rather then doing everything himself. He decided to sit back in his leather, comfy, chair. As he tilted his head back, his eyes closed and he drifted peacefully into sleep.

Something within his being told him that once the ningen that was just down the hall from him woke from her sleep, all hell would break lose. Just what kind of hell was the only question that arose within the chilled air. The castle of the demon lord would soon wake from its dormancy into a heap of noise. While both the demon lord and the ningen miko slept, a dull purple light swirled in Sesshoumaru's study. Traveling from his fireplace around him and then out the door into Kagome's room and around her, a voice softly spoke. _"Sleep well for now, my sleep will soon end and I can yet again return to the world…and reclaim what was held so dear to me…"_

_111111111111111111111111_

Well, here's the second chapter of "Friend or Foe". I have no one but my reviewers and readers to thank for helping me finish these past 3 chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read my story if you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think and please tell if you have any ideas on anything. I may even dedicate a story to you . If there were any grammar problems, please forgive my eyes for not spotting them.

SMDS(SoulessMassacreDreamlessSleep)


	4. Waking to a dream perhaps?

Hello There! Woot! Woot! Here's chapter 3! I hope you all like it and review if you do! This chapter is officially dedicated to a friend of mine whose name can be known as AnbuMember345. She is very dear to me thus, my dedicating it to her since she reviews it well with me on the phone (woot!) Anyways, please read and if you do, please review (I know I repeat myself but oh well….)

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 3**

"Speech" ' thoughts' **'Sesshoumaru's demonic thought'**

It had been a week since Kagome had fallen into the castles care. It had still been quiet while she slept in the dark room that had an aura of it's own. Rin checked in on her 3 times a day. Once in the morning, the afternoon, and the night. It had become a routine of sorts, she guessed. She was glad to be able to help if anything. Although, never once did she open the curtains. This room had something about it that whenever she stepped over toward the drapes, her hands would freeze and she would go do something else. She remembered once when she discovered that.

………………….

_"Oh wow!!!!!!" the small girl with ash-brown hair yelled as she ran down the halls. " I never knew you had a castle, Lord Sesshoumaru!!!!" she squealed as she ran in circles. "Rin can see her reflection in everything shiny…" she stopped yelling as she walked down an extremely long hallway in which her Lord's quarters and her soon-to-be quarters were. She ran passed a few doors and stood in aw at the decoration that everything had. She thought that it was all some type of art-piece._

_Then she saw a room that had a wooden door with vines creeping in carvings. "Ahhhh…Pretty!!!" she said as she stroked the doorframe with care. She spun her head around for Sesshoumaru's improvement in opening the door. He was talking with his servants and advisors about anything that had went on in his castle since his departure that was pretty long (The whole Inuyasha series long…) Since he was obviously annoyed and didn't hear Rin's question, she slipped into the room._

_As she walked into the room, she smelt a very floral scent that was very soothing. It was a nice scent but wasn't overpowering. It wasn't too much or too little. As she breathed in the soothing scent she looked around the room. There was a big bed with a deep blue comforter that had big green thick vines wrapping around everywhere. It had a wooden frame where four pedestals reached high at the ceiling. They had spirals of vines running up to the ceiling and looked so real but obviously were just carved. Rin traced one of the vines and stood at her tiptoes to see how high she could reach. _

_She then walked over to a nightstand beside the bed and traced the top. It wasn't dusty to her surprise. For some reason the room seemed ancient yet had something about it. It had a very fresh aura about it, was what she decided. She trotted over to the drapes. They were black and had a few blotches of blue between the ruffles. Rin wondered what was behind the large pieces of fabric and reached out her small hand._

_As her hand came close to the drapes, she stopped. Something brushed against her hand. It had been __something__ she couldn't describe but she withdrew her hand. Something in her told her that it wasn't her place to open the thick drapes without permission…(Or something like that…) something had told her to leave this area around the drapes and whatever lies behind them. She heard a throat clearing and shot around to see Sesshoumaru at the doorway._

_"Come on Rin…Your room is this way," he said pointing a lazy claw. Wow…Lord Sesshoumaru was…he was pointing!!! That is really was rare. Rin then ran to her lord's side and continued to bask in the glory of her new home. She registered that if she learned anything then it would surely be to love what she had now had. She had a home and a feeling…the feeling of warmth and acceptance. Not to mention a Lord who truly treated her like a daughter. I guess she could be the princess of the western lands._

…………………………..

Kagome's body had been weak and unstable but was now slowly recuperating. The only motion that showed to possess her was simply when she would turn to her side. If anything, it was a restful sleep. Her body knew that dreaming pulled energy from the mind so it went into a state of "twilight". Her body was neither asleep nor awake. It slept without sleeping. Her body was simply resting, building back the endless energy and awareness that had been lost.

The next day was when her mind slowly came back to her. Although, this time, she was aware of everything that had happened. She lies there in her head simply thinking. '_So…where am I now?'_ she thought. _'Where am I that I'm not supposed to be…I know this isn't right. I'm somewhere warm…but why I am still cold?'_ she continued thinking to herself. _' I remember the last thing I saw was…a girl yelling somewhat. "Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" was what she said I think.' _She searched in the back of her head.

_'That's right…it was Rin. I was with Rin. Sesshoumaru was staring at me…' _she thought. Then his words came floated back to her attention. _…Weren't you the one who almost met her death…_In a flash her eyes opened and her body threw itself up into a sitting position. _' I almost died…Inuyasha tried to kill me. He wanted me dead!! He chose to save Kikyou. And then…' _She came into reality and looked around to find that she was in a room. It was dark. She looked to her left to large black drapes with midnight blue here and there between the ruffles.

Her head turned around to spot a nightstand at her right side and a wooden door a little away from the bed itself. In front of her, a little ways away from the foot of the bed was a dresser and at its right side was a closet, which proved to be a wardrobe she thought for a quick glance. She felt warmth in between her hands and looked down to see that she had been clenching the comforter that was under her. She looked down and saw the comforter and felt the warmth between the sheets but she felt so hollow inside herself that she felt cold. She looked back up and rose out of bed.

Her feet touched the nice cold hardwood floor and she slightly shuddered from it. As she held her shoulders she noticed that her clothes were not her own and she gave a full turn and examined the white silk. She decided to abandon the thought of who dressed her cause at the moment it didn't matter to her at all. What did matter was where she was right now. She walked toward the dresser and wardrobe closet and her eyes traced the ridge where the two doors of the closet would part if pulled open. Her head turned toward the drapes and she decided to at least find what time it was.

She slowly creped toward the windows and stood in front of the huge drapes that were tied at the mid section yet still covered the windows that Kagome figured were behind them. She reached out her hand and grasped the fabric in her hands. '_It smells of flowers here…especially from these drapes…'_ she thought to herself as she sighed. A small jolt ran through her body as she tugged on the fabric slightly. She rubbed her forearm as it tingled in a sense. Was there something special about the window? She brushed the thought off as she tugged the fabric again, this time harder.

As the fabric separated, moonlight filled the room and landed on her soft pale skin and a balcony was exposed to her chocolate orbs that glistened against her creamy pink lips. She could almost taste the sweet smell that suddenly engulfed her as she lid the door/windows open. Although, it didn't overpower the other smells that were around her. She could smell that it had been raining for quite some time. She noticed that on the rim of the balcony gates that they were covered in vines that had flower buds.

From what Kagome could see, the flower buds were white with a violet accent. To her left, she noticed a set of stairs and she approached them as their rails were also covered in the vines and flower buds. She approached the staircase and glanced down the steps. The steps led down to a pond that was full of bright multi-color coy. They swam together in circles. Here and there were lotus flowers floating atop the smooth looking water. Weird how someone feeling so crazy could be in a place so tranquil.

Kagome looked into the reflection from the balcony to see the moon playing within the water. She stepped on the first step down and she let the chilled air fall onto her shoulders through the silk yukata she had on. Her feet stepped gracefully onto the hard cold surface as she looked around her. '_I wonder where I could possibly be…Perphaps Rin dropped me off somewhe--' _she stopped her thoughts as she peered off the side of the steps into a large garden and countless trees and saw the rest of the building that she had been in. It was ENORNMOUS.

She just stood there in aw at how large and long the mansion was. She thought she had been in a small place. A castle with only one floor but she soon noticed that there were other floors above her. The only thing that registered to her at that moment " Dear god of all that has been deceiving my eyes…is this for real for once?" she whispered to herself as she made it to the ground where the pond was. Through the corner of her eye she noticed the pond was hidden by bushed and if you were on the other side, you would never know that it was there.

She looked all around her to the large estate she had been in for god knows how long. Her eyes then widened. " How long _have _I been here?" she whispered as she made her way over the bushes out into the open. Perphaps this wasn't the best of decisions but, oh well now. Who could pay attention to anything in a place like this? Even the owner would probably get lost. She walked as she turned her head from left to right and back again. There were countless windows everywhere. The one she had been in was perhaps the only one with a balcony except for another.

That room had a light on and it was no duh occupied. She took in a large breath as she took in the beautiful sight around her. Everything had so much…detail. Walls had carved intricate patterns in them like dogs and dragons and tigers and things such as that. As she kept walking backward towards the thick of trees, trying to get a bigger view, she bumped into something. Her hand fell to the object in back of her. It was rough and squishy.

She then heard a pig-squeal. As she jolted and turned around she stopped to look up to a huge boar demon with what seemed to be bright yellow tusks. " Watch where you go--" it stopped as its eyes widened. " You're a ningen…heh heh heh." It laughed. Kagome froze as it lifted her up by the neck. It looked her in the eyes. " Heh….you smell awful delicious human. I think I'll enjoy a late-night snack." It said with a squeal. Kagome gulped and struggled for breath. " You're going to…eat me?" she whispered in a hitched voice as she struggled to breath between words.

The boar demon looked at her full body. " Or rather….would you like to be my mate?" he asked with a small snicker. Kagome's eyes widened. Hell No! Would be her answer if she could speak. In fact, she would probably curse the pig out if she could. He then licked her cheek and his breath was just rancid. She cringed under whatever fresh air she cold get. It was nauseating. " Hey, Razz! Get over here!! " he yelled into the trees. About a minute later another boar demon emerged. This one had darker skin and you could smell his breath from where he stood.

"What do you have there Azu?" he asked. " It's a human girl. She's pretty cute. I thought maybe you would want to join in the _fun._ Two heads are better then one, y'know. Plus, we haven't done anything so _fun _in such a long time." He said with a perverted tone, licking Kagome's neck. She almost gagged and would've puked if the boar's claws weren't blocking it from coming up. Was she seriously about to get raped by two pigs? She tried to open her mouth to bite down on the boar's hand until her breath hitched.

" Hmm…she's got pretty nice hips…heh heh. " Razz said as he trailed a figure down Kagome's right hip. Azu smirked as he snorted. " She tastes pretty sweet too so…I wonder how she would taste when we--" he was cut off as a pink light zoomed past his throat, splitting it open. Kagome fell hard to the ground as red splattered all over her white yukata and half her face. She coughed and tried hard to regain her breath. Her vision got a faint bit blurry as a figure walked up to the demons body.

"Pathetic dumbass…taking advantage of my guest will not be tolerated." The small voice said as its foot stomped hard into the wound, killing the boar. From what Kagome could tell from where she laid on the ground, it was a female. " A…Azu…." Razz whispered as he looked down to his friend who had been demolished with a small trace of light. " Beat it before I decided to kill you too…" the figure spoke fiercely. Kagome recognized the voice and it was on the tip of her tongue. The demon stood for a few moments.

" So you don't want to leave? Then meet your end…" the voice spoke as her hand stabbed the boar and glowed pink which in turn, went straight through the demons chest. " Goodbye you filthy guard…my lord was planning on killing you anyway." It spoke. Kagome then came out of her shock and sat up, sitting in blood that is. " R..Rin…" she whispered. Rin turned to her and smiled. She had a slim black yukata on that had a snow white obi and her hair had been parted down the middle and was in two buns with white ribbons holding them up.

"Gomen…Kagome-onee-san" she said as the demon on her arm exploded and fell down onto the ground. " I didn't want for your eyes to see something like this first time you woke up…" she said as she shook the blood from her hand. She walked closer to Kagome. " Shall we go now?" she asked, handing her hand to the young lady sitting in a bloodbath. Kagome hesitated at first but then took Rin's hand and pulled herself up. Rin saw the question forming on Kagome's face.

"You're in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. I was guarding the area since it's a full moon tonight….demons go wild with their senses and they do things like what you just experienced. I'm just happy I got here before things went too far." She said as she led Kagome in the opposite direction they were standing. As Kagome and Rin walked, a blood trail led from the carcasses of the boars. They made their way to a rock garden. Kagome noticed that Rin was extremely different. The Rin she knew wasn't here.

They were now on the right side of the castle and they reached a small hall that was full of shoji doors. Rin slid one open to reveal a small bathing quarters. "Here…I had prepared this for myself but, you are covered in blood. You need to wash it off before it brings about more demons." She said. Kagome looked to Rin. " Did you…bring me here?" she asked. Rin nodded. " Kagome… Please hurry. Conditions like this are not good on such an occasion as a full moon. Please, wash. " Rin half commanded in a stern tone.

Kagome nodded as she slid out of her yukata and slid into the hot water. She almost moaned at how nice it felt. Rin took the yukata and threw it into the dirt. She then raised a hand and it burst into pink flames. " There…now no one will show up." She said as she slid the shoji door back open and entered into the bathing quarters. There were three baths within the room and it was full of steam. Rin walked over to a cupboard in the wall and pulled out a blue yukata. Then, sizing it to her body, she folded it and placed it back inside and pulled out a black yukata similar to her own.

" It's funny that you woke up at such a time. You can wear this one when you're finished. I guess I'll have to guard you until morning when it's safe. No question about it that some demon smelled the scent of another human and ran across that boar body." She said mainly to herself somewhat. Kagome just stared at her rummaging through things. Rin was so different now. For one, she just slaughtered two demons with one hand. Amazing.

Rin caught Kagome's stare and smiled. " I've been training under my master for a the three years that I hadn't seen you. I remember back when Lord Sesshoumaru was fighting Takemaru and trying to take the sounga that we were cornered and I tried to help you. I would've flat out died back then. With the feeling that I couldn't protect anyone let alone myself, I pleaded for martial arts lessons and well, here I am, on night duty when demons get too rowdy to do their job."

Was what Kagome was hearing real just now? Had Rin really become this strong? Oh how she wondered if she were dead in a dream or laying somewhere in acoma. First, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands, saves her and now she's in his castle? His huge enormous never-ending castle? Safe? Warm? Among " comrades"? This was all too good to be true. Someone please pinch her!!

……………………………………….

Well, here's chapter three. It was a bit rushed so it isn't of much quality as the others but, I promise better and probably longer chapters. My 5 day vac. is coming up soon so I'll work my ass off for you guys because I wouldn't be anywhere without your kind reviews!! I thank my reviewers and readers and if you liked this chapter or the story so far then please leave me with a review. If any of you have any ideas then please send them to me in a pm. I will gladly use them!

SMDS (SoulessMassacreDreamlessSleep)


	5. Getting a grasp on things

All right! Here we go! Fourth chapter! Please review i**f** you like it and please enjoy the story! I have no idea who would think I own Inuyasha but if someone does--I don't, I never will. Okay, unless I battle Rumiko Takahashi for custody of her sweet sexy children but that will never happen. I live out here in California, poor and broke yet, there's Rumiko, rich in Japan! You have got to do the math (fake tear). J/K [I have no idea where I came up with that from but, I love it!!

**FRIEND OR FOE**

**Chapter 4**

"Speech" 'thought' **' Sesshoumaru's demonic thought'**

Sesshoumaru sat in his study looking at the Shikon No Tama. It glistened in the moonlight brilliantly and he turned it in spirals with his index finger and his thumb. The dammed thing was causing trouble. It was already bad that on a full moon such as tonight that demons started going bonkers but, now that the jewel was present and known for the power it possessed, several demons had already tried to overthrow the lord, only to be met by death. Sesshoumaru turned to his window smelling the scent of blood.

"Rin…" he whispered, standing and placing a few papers together and walked toward the window. A breeze drifted into his study and he sighed. It was a cold night tonight. His gaze only met a pool of blood that had dark looking pieces mixed within the muss. He almost rolled his eyes. " Foul beasts…had you truly met the need to dirty the ground?" he wondered to himself. Suddenly a scent rushed by his nostrils. He looked out the window again.

**' So she is awake I see, what do you think?'** his thoughts came curiously. _' I have no knowledge of what your meaning is with the question of how I see this situation…'_ he thought with a slightly irritated sigh. His 'other self' did indeed come into play when it was truly unnecessary. **' What will the mighty lord do when she enters into your study wondering why she is here? What reason with you hand to her when she is in such a case of wonder?' **it spoke in the lord's mind. Sesshoumaru stood silent. He just ignored the question and walked out of his study to get a report.

He was lord after all. He had to know everything that went on at home to maintain this home because in truth, he, with the exception of a few others were the only ones who had a good head on their shoulders. He was a pillar, it seemed. A sense of foundation whenever the castle gave to shimmers. He kept this place in an orderly fashion. That was basically the only obligation he was sealed under as lord of the western lands. It was just that many did not understand that that above all had come first.

Somewhat annoyed that he ceased to have the patience to wait until the morning to meet with the ningen, he surged through to castle to find her. Being lord meant everything had to be in order. He wanted to smooth out the lump in his bed, which was Kagome. Yes, his bed had always been made to perfection until that last decision he had made of sparing Kagome's life. Whatever it was, it was only a small crease in the sheets and he decided to iron it out right now.

……………………………

Kagome sat in her bath and had wept the dirt and blood away from her body. Her soft curves blending softly into the next, she blushed as she noticed Rin watching her. Rin smiled. " Gomen…its only I haven't seen you in such a long time that I'm just in complete aw of your beauty." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Kagome smiled sweetly as she turned and slowly washed the soapy liquid from her hair, which substituted for shampoo. In secrecy, Kagome felt like pure crap. Her heart was practically bleeding with an overload of emotions and she honestly wanted to cry.

She suppressed the feelings she had bottled inside her chest and tried to swallow down the new feeling of being uncomfortable. She soon learned as she just woke up that she did feel out of place. She had no apparent idea why she was here. The only thing she knew was that she had almost died and ended up here somehow. She sighed as she leaned into the water. It was not everyday that she ended up in a castle that belonged to the half-brother of her-- She stopped in her thoughts. What could she have called him?

Inuyasha wasn't…he wasn't anything of _hers._ She knew back then that he would go to Kikyou. No doubt about it but, there was always that small glimmer of hope that cut through to darkness. There was always a question of " What if….". She sighed again. She was always holding onto something. It was that "What if things change and he comes to love _me?"_ that blinded her from figuring out what she would do if Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou instead of her. Even now, in the pit of her despair she still wallowed in the "What ifs" and " I wonder how" questions.

She raised her hands to her ears as if to silence the questions and she shivered in the now cooling water. Rin noticed her actions and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Kagome? Are you done?" she asked with a small voice. Kagome's eyes widened and turned to Rin who had saved her from her thinking. She arose from her now chilled water and slipped into the black yukata. The moment of silence got her thinking once again. Yeah, there was the " Inuyasha-factor" but now, there were new questions arising.

Such as, ' How the fuck did Rin become this damb strong!' and also ' I can't believe I was saved by a 13 year old, how pathetic am I?' She massaged her temples. Too much had happened too soon following the fact that she'd not been able to adjust to the week that had passed do to her body taking over. Her mental state was a little screwy right now and she stayed away from the thought of thinking she may just need therapy one day. Rin tapped Kagome on the shoulder, signaling it was time to leave again.

They emerged from the bathing house and were now walking within the halls of the castle. Halls that were exposed to the elements, that is. It was a small walk to the inner region of the castle. From what Kagome had seen, she was surprised that Rin knew it all so well. Probably due to getting lost countless times as a child. Perhaps anyways… Rin had been leading Kagome and they were hand in hand walking in each other's steps. Kagome would've been lost or walked into a pole if not for Rin's guidance.

Although, time to time, Kagome would study Rin's small form... Her small delicate shoulders had become more boxed and no doubt some muscle had developed. Even her small-calloused hands obtained a strong get graceful grip. She was thin out of good health and she was in better shape then Kagome. This brought a small tint of pink to Kagome's creamy cheeks, who of which was feeling self-conscious. Her personality had changed as well.

Kagome remembered a small shy silly little girl who always had a smile. She ran her mouth sometimes but nevertheless, was still adorable. Here, right now, stood a strong individual, who seemed well taught and aware. Rin…. Rin had started to _grow up._ Kagome somewhat noticed that she felt a little admirable at how well a job Sesshoumaru had done with her. She seldom did remember a bit of scolding she would get from him if she started screaming like a maniac if she was threatened to harm in a battle.

" Hey Rin….just out of curiosity…what are you to Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Rin stopped and turned her head back to examine Kagome's puzzled look. She began to smile softly as she turned her head back in front of her. " He is…Lord Sesshoumaru is the closed thing I've got to family. I like to think of him as my father." She said with a small smile that clawed at her lips. Kagome's eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile as well.

Rin's own eyes widened as she turned her head from left to right and then skipped down the hall and turned her head into a hall that merged into the right-leading to the inside of the castle. From what Kagome could see, Rin had a large smile plastered on her face. " Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" she squealed with laughter. Kagome almost choked and took a step back. Was he really standing right there? What would she say to him?

The conversation Rin and her "father" were having only floated vaguely on the surface of Kagome's ears. She could only make out so much as '_You knew it was me?' _or rather _'Do not worry my lord! I will always find you somehow!!' _and things along that line. It was not until she fell under Sesshoumaru's intense all-seeing gaze that she found she was lost in her own confusion. Her body immediately shot up straight with her hands to her sides, far from the slouched position she had been in a few seconds ago.

Sesshoumaru had been caught by the moonlight and he shined like starlight. His face looks soft and is features had the edge cut away from them. It almost looked like he was smiling from this distance but, Kagome knew better. His radiant eyes were captured by the brightest of the moonlight and they caught such a brilliant gold it almost pained Kagome to look. Her eyes did water up when he stood there in all his…beautiful glory. Kagome had never seen anyone so beautiful. Or nonetheless, any _thing. _She felt herself staring when he cocked an eyebrow.

Her head quickly shot away, a brush of pink over her nose at her slight embarrassment. She peered back to his direction through her bangs. He was staring at her. His expression told he was quite unimpressed. He was getting a report from Rin's little slaughter-fest and nodding as she told him the situation. " I see," he said finally. Kagome was still standing straight when he turned to her, examining her form. His head lowered somewhat and an intense look beamed on his feature. " I would like to have a word with you, ningen…"

Oh, gee…moment ruined. ' Hmph-just when you think a wannabe fantasy is coming along, everything gets ruined by reality. Oh how Kagome hated the way reality ruins things. She sighed in her head and then walked up to Sesshoumaru. He was so _tall_. She had to look up to him, which was intimidating when you have a proud lord who is actually looking down on you. In both ways, Kagome would guess. With the exception of Rin, Kagome thought Sesshoumaru had minus zero patience for any human so she hurried along.

She was face to face with him. (Well, more like at neck level) She cleared her throat, so her voice would not waver and looked into the gold eyes. " So…do we talk here or…somewhere else?" she said, turning her gaze to Rin. 'What was that? I sound like a fool who doesn't know shit!' she yelled in her head. Her eye twitched with her curse at the end. Kagome didn't curse often because a lady shouldn't but this whole situation was just fucking stupid. She closed her eyes tight and let out a frustrated breathe.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her with a curious brow. " My study…it suits better on such an occasion as a discussion." He said in a low voice with a hint of boredom. Talking to humans…. not exactly the best thing he's _ever _felt like doing. Sesshoumaru turned back the direction he had came and began to walk away. Kagome stood for a few seconds until Rin pushed her forward. Although, there was a little more force then needed.

Kagome stumbled forward and bumped into Sesshoumaru's back. Her eyes widened as she stood there with glossy and silky hair running through her fingertips. The end of one strand softly brushed passed her velvet lips. She felt her cheeks on fire as she breathed in a scent of waterfall ghosted over by a thin layer of lavender. When she realized what was happening, she sprang back so fast she thought she'd have a heart attack. Sesshoumaru only glanced back for a second, examining her ever so flushed face.

She caught his stare and she staggered and froze. He then looked back ahead of him. '_Mortals are extremely strange…'_ he let himself think. Kagome quickly bowed a little over 3 times. " Aughh…Sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you-I mean, bump into you…gaughh!!' she screamed. He shook his head from left to right. '_Correction, extremely annoying creatures'_ he thought. **' Hmph. I don't think that it's mortals. It is more suiting to think ' females', am I not correct?' **Sesshoumaru tilted his head.

He seldom come gave into the whims of his dubious demonic mind and well, this was one of those times though, he didn't admit it. **' You do realize I know what you're thinking all the time, right?'** his mind supplied. Sesshoumaru simply shook his head. To Kagome, who had been following him from the back, tilted her head in question as she examined the demon. It was somewhat obvious he had been having a conversation in his head with the nods and shakes his head made.

She didn't think it was weird for she often had conversations with herself as well. Seriously though, she would never think _Sesshoumaru_ to come by such things. She didn't notice that they had arrived at his study until….she bumped into him again. This time she pulled back without thinking about what she had felt before. She bowed with a word of apology as he rolled his eyes and showed her into the large room. She walked into the study and immediately took a seat, face to face with Sesshoumaru.

He sat down, discarding his fur pelt to the side. The fire was all that had given the two light. The moon also gave off its natural glow through the window. Both beings features had softened with what seemed to have a hard edge. Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked to Kagome. She was sitting straight up and sat extremely stiff. There was anxiety written all over her face. " I can ensure you that you're not going to be scolded. You…did not do anything to wrong." He finally said.

Kagome stared at him and swallowed the anxiety that rang in the back of her throat. Sensing the tension release from her whole form, he sighed as he turned his head to the window. " Now then…shall we discuss what we have come here for?" he asked, yet it sounded like more of a statement. Kagome nodded with a slightly low head. She had no intention of trying to get on his bad side. Her life was basically in his hands right now.

" So what is it that you would have me know?" she asked, regretting the words she had chosen. Couldn't she have sounded more professional? She'd lost all knowledge of the smart words …_intelligent_ words that had been made…_created_ in the modern world. She snapped out of thought as she saw Sesshoumaru's mouth open to speak. " You and I have knowledge of the situation at hand…" he slowly spoke. Kagome did know what he was talking about.

Kagome was…Kagome was out of place. She did not belong in the castle. This castle…this place. This whole time was not anything of hers. She simply did not belong here. This was not her home. So then why…why did she love it so much? It was true she was in emotional distress and she didn't need to be here but, there were too many good memories here in this world…this _time._ Too many memories.

Her eyes widened as she realized it. This really was just the past. Her memories were just the past. They belonged in the past. She slowly rose her head and an udescribable expression rose to her face. It was 'hard' to say. Her face had a soft feel and such an expression did not belong to it. It was an 'unfamiliar' thing to her features. Her eyes were stone cold. Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened. **' Such an…intense look, isn't it Sesshoumaru?' **Sesshoumaru let his features come back to normal.

'_I thought I'd seen something. Something familiar…' _he thought absently. Not aware that he'd let something slip from his own thoughts, his demonic side took the opportunity to tease. **' It is the same look. The intensity of ' realization'…I wonder just what she has realized? Has her world come crashing unto her? Just like that time…' **Sesshoumaru frowned at the invasion. '_You would be wise to end your thinking. It is not needed in a situation as small as this.'_

He was still for a moment until his demonic side decided to make another point. **' Don't you mean that you should stop **_**your**_** thinking? You are me and I am you. Your thinking is my thinking, and vise versa. So should we stop **_**our**_** thinking?'** It was true. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with irritation, turned his head low to the side and sighed. Curse his decision to think around _everything_ and always find a nook or cranny to take an advantage of.

" I…I understand clearly what you mean. I have…no place here." She said with fierceness in her voice. It was strong yet it had something to it. Sesshoumaru glanced up at the girl with a weird look on his face. It was close to…to shock. Kagome let a smirk rise in her lips. " I will leave as soon as possible Lord Sesshoumaru." She said, causing him to almost fall into shock. He had never heard her say ' lord ' before in all the greetings they had ever had.

It sounded so strange on her tongue and to his ears. She placed her elbows on the desk and looked down at her calloused fingers. She examined them for about 3 seconds and then peered back into the pools of amber that did not falter as it mixed with her chocolate ones. " Although, would you please give me some time to fathom up my plans for leaving? I would probably need at least 3 days if anything at all. Though, I do understand if you want me out as soon as poss--" she stopped as she heard a throat clearing.

She looked to her side to see Jaken bowing. " Sorry to disturb you my Lord…there has been another 'outburst' from one of the new guards. We wanted to know what way you would like for us to handle it." He said, half glaring at Kagome for some odd reason. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both stared down at the little green blob. Kagome turned back to see Sesshoumaru who possessed an agitated look on his face. He rose from his seat and placed the fur pelt back onto his shoulder.

He passed Kagome and his hair slightly brushed her cheek. Before leaving out of the study, he simply said, " Take as long as you need. Just don't be a nuisance-explain the situation to Rin. She'll understand what her job is." Kagome sprung up and bowed muttering a word of thanks. She then stood there with Jaken who glared at her. " What is it?" she asked. He simply snorted " I'm just amazed at how much patience Lord Sesshoumaru has with you retched beings…pathetic human." He pronounced.

He then cringed as he heard his name being called sternly by his lord. Jaken always had the _wrong_ thing to say…_always. _Sesshoumaru walked down the halls, sniffing the new scent of blood. He remembered the tone in the girl's voice. It was strong and…it had a lot of _hurt _in it. **' Surely you cannot deny it any longer'** his mind beamed out. _' What are you…what am I thinking now?'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a bit of sarcasm in his head. **' You cannot deny that that girl sounded a lot like her. What was her clan's name again?' **_' Surely, if you cannot recall a name then I cannot either. After all, you are me and I am you' _Sesshoumaru spat out on purpose, mocking his demonic side.

**' Oh wait…I remember her clans name now. Was it not the clan of the **_**Higurashi?'**_

OO Wow, I finished it and made it a page longer. (Yay) Thank you for reading and I thank my reviewers if anyone has reviewed anything. I was really just writing off the top of my head here. It was like a filler chapter I suppose. I have big plans for this story so, do not fret for it shall be great when I get to what's coming. If you liked my story or this chapter, please review and I hope you continue reading! Please forgive any grammar issues this piece may contain!

SMDS (SoulessMassacreDreamlessSleep)


	6. Finally able to rest

I am SOOOOO sorry for taking like a month to update. My life has been complete HELL I tell you. Test,exams,reports, and projects have swallowed me whole from head to foot. I bet many were like " Oh well she updates every weekend so that's good…" and now "What the hell? A MONTH later? AND SHE ONLY HAS 1 CHAPTER UP?!!!!!" Yes…I know I'm slow but it's just that I'm busy so sorry for the wait. I got a new laptop for Christmas so hopefully I can lug it around and commence with the story like I should be doing. Please forgive my lateness and any spelling errors this story may have.

**FRIEND OF FOE**

**Chapter 5**

"Speech" 'thought' '**Sesshoumaru's demonic thought'**

Kagome had exited the study a few moments after the toad had been called away. She stood in the hallway now wondering which way her room was. She then remembered that she'd first emerged from the balcony steps so she turned right to leave down the hall she's first come from. She made it into the halls on the outer side of he castle and looked around. She didn't want to be set in the same situation she had been in not so long ago. She sighed as she picked up a wooden stick that was on the ground of the mounted floor.

' Okay…one 3 we run around to other side of the castle and up the steps back into the room….1…2…2 and a half…' she hesitated slightly and sighed. She'd done this before. Sneaking around halls with or without demons in present. It was just the fact that there were _only _demons around her. The wind sent a chill up her robe and she shuddered. 'Okay…I'm not going to die out here!!' she yelled to herself as she found herself bolting across the halls, into the grass, around the mess that was made and up the balcony steps from the garden.

She found herself in the room hugging the wall and thanking God for letting her make it there safely. She looked back into the dark sky and looked at the moon again. It seemed brighter if anything and she closed the curtains. Her eyes widened as a pattern lit up in the drapes. She stepped back and she smiled. There was a large midnight blue crescent moon illuminating through the black drapes. It was so beautiful to her. Her eyes softened as she walked back into her bed. She stared up at the crescent moon and heard a sound. It sounded like a soft humming. For these few moments she was able to forget that she'd been betrayed.

She then looked up into the ceiling. She hadn't had a plan of what she was going to do. She had nowhere to go. She sighed as she turned on her side as clasped the sheets between her fingers. ' I don't know if I can go home…. I don't know if I can ever face him again.' She thought as she shut her eyes. Pictures flashed through her brain so fast she almost couldn't recognize them. She knew though, they were all of Inuyasha. Every time they had been together and everything they did together. Her mind felt so crowded.

She could not sleep, of course…she'd been out for a week and energy builds up. She often changed positions through the night and soon grew tired and stood up. She walked over toward the drapes and stared at the path the crescent moon had drawn and left a ghostly trace of. The floral scent flooded her nostrils and calmed what felt like chaos in her mind. Back and forth she battled over what she should do. She could just run home somehow but she was far from home. She could ask for help…not that she thought it would be possible for Sesshoumaru to give it to her. Maybe Rin could talk him into letting her borrow a horse.

She had to figure something out soon or she'd be stuck there in a castle full of demons. She sighed heavily and threw her pillow at the wall. Life was a bitch sometimes. Although…there was one thing that she had to ask. Why did Sesshoumaru save her? Sure, Rin was mainly the reason but the girl was not spoiled. Sesshoumaru kept strictly to business and spent his money wisely on the villages and his homeland. She would have to ask before she left. What was the reason? It only left her in a headache of curiosity.

Sesshoumaru would never pity a human. Rin was just an exception because she was some sort of test and she grew in Sesshoumaru's favor. That was all really. Kagome was different. She had still been barely alive and wouldn't test anything useful for the tensaiga. Speaking of Rin…she's forgotten that she was entrusted to tell her of her current situation. Kagome groaned low in her throat. '_That's _what I had to do…' she thought angrily to herself. "How am I going to find her? She is after all on night patrol or should I saw dawn patrol now…"Kagome got out of bed and went to go search for the girl--a wooden stick in hand.

……………………………………..

Sesshoumaru walked in front of the little green toad down the corridors of the castle. "Which guard?" he asked. Jaken tumbled to the ground. "What?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head with his eyes closed. "I advise that if you want to keep your position in this castle you start paying attention to small things like that. Another example like the one you just displayed proves you have no value on the job. So again…who was this guard that you'd spoken of?" he asked boringly. Jaken blinked from his state and coughed. He was so embarrassed to be chewed out even though no on was watching.

Sesshoumaru didn't like this situation. The air around him smelt foreign…altered somewhat. "Jaken….before you'd come to catch up with Rin and I had anything happened?" he asked. Jaken glanced up at his lord with curiosity flooding his eyes. "What do you mean 'happened'?" he asked somewhat scared by his own foolish stupidity. Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes until he peered back ahead of himself. "Has _anything_ changed? Maids, shifts, _anything._" he said with a sly bitterness. Jaken placed his hand to his chin and began to think.

"Quickly…" Sesshoumaru added. Jaken slightly flinched at the tone of anger in Sesshoumaru's voice. "AH! Now I remember! The young guard has not been himself lately. He has been out of it whenever someone tries to catch his attention. He isn't following order-that Kakeru. This is what I had been talking about when you were speaking to that girl in there." Jaken concluded with a finger in the air for accomplishing his goal of redeeming himself-if only merely. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again and peered into a hallway that led into the main dining room chamber. **'There…the scent is coming from the dining hall.'**

Sesshoumaru walked with a semi slow/quick pace and soon made it into the dining room. It was empty. He walked over to the window and sighed. The moon was faint in the sky now and looked like it was fading away. "Dawn is near" he said absently. Jaken gazed up at the lord and then to the moon. "Beautiful, is it not?" he asked. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear as his eyes twitched slightly and he swept around with poison shooting from his fingertips. There in the middle of the space between Sesshoumaru and a table stood the young guard, stunned. "L-L-Lord Sesshoumaru…" he muttered.

On his cheek was one thin line of blood. "You'd be wise to pay attention when on duty, cub." he said, slightly insulting the young bear youkai with hair as brown as chocolate and eyes of amber. "Y-Yes!" he half yelped as he bowed. That's when Sesshoumaru noticed something. "Are you….ill?" Sesshoumaru asked. The cub's face was pale and had a thin layer of sweat. He was stumbling at an angle and his eyes looked heavy. His weak eyes clouded with dark circles came to focus on the dog Lord. "I wouldn't know how I caught this….I first started feeling this way with the arrival of the_ newest_ guard that you'd called for my Lord." he said with a faint voice.

**'We did not order a new guard…' **his demon side supplied. _'That is_ _correct. What's happened here?_' the Lord thought as he turned to the window again. Suddenly, his tensaiga started to quiver with immense speed. ' Tensaiga?' he looked over to the cub who had soft and cautious eyes toward the Lord's bland stare. He unsheathed his sword and the young guard flinched. "I'm not going to kill you…close your eyes." he said with a tone that hinted a bit of curiosity toward his sword. The cub commenced with the order and sighed as his heavy eyes lowered.

Then a wave of air went through his body and he exhaled. A black gas came from his throat and jerked and hissed at Sesshoumaru. His eyes narrowed as he struck the gas with his tensaiga once more through the evil. It hissed again and then disappeared. **'Black magic….powerful at that. The tensaiga's power almost wavered.'**_ 'Indeed… "this is interesting if anything.' _he thought. The cub inhaled and opened his eyes, shocked. The color in his complexion was returning and his eyes were brighter and did not harbor the dark circles that once stole skin. "M-My Lord!" he yelled ,putting his hands to his face. "I have been cured!!" he said as he bowed 3 times.

"Surely, this is a miracle--youkai do not get sick so I was so surprised when I was bewitched from whatever was the cause. Although now I am no longer feeling so bad now that you have cured me. Thank you!" he said with excitement. "Return to your post" Sesshoumaru said calmly as he placed tensaiga back into it's sheath. The cub nodded and then sprinted out into the hall and down to where the door to the outside was. Jaken gazed up at the lord and noted the slight hint of wonder in his own gaze. He tilted his head. Surely his Lord already knew what had happened so he banished the thought of the Lord having to "wonder".

**"Is it true then…what that priestess had said?' **_'Don't make assumptions…it could just be a neighboring country trying to threaten me. The fools they are not trying to do this with any caution. They shall be exposed of….that is fact.' __**'**_**Never one to tease…are you?' **_'Indeed…should I be ashamed I have thought of slitting my own throat for having such annoying thought?' _he thought with massive sarcasm, turning to leave. Jaken stumbled at the abrupt movement and followed the Lord. "What do you say about the situation?" Jaken asked.

"It is…At the moment I can do nothing until the youkai returns to the castle. It has made it's mark and left for the time being-a threat is what it's after but, that youkai will be exterminated the next time it steps foot in this land." he said. Jaken nodded and then walked silently by his side back to his study to re-attend the mornings work.

…………………………..

"Rin! Riiiiin!" Kagome whispered loudly as she snuck around, clutching the wooden stick tightly. She'd traveled 3 halls down after looking into the girls room. Of course she was still on guard. She had cussed herself for almost yelling at the creaking sounds that emerged from the walls and sounded like doors opening. It had been about an hour or two of this searching. "Rii--Rin!" she said as she saw the girl against a wall-back facing her. She was slightly slumped with one shoulder as she coughed abruptly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Rin tilted her head in earshot and smiled so it could be seen from the side. "It's dangerous out here, Kagome onee-san." she said, facing the girl. Kagome laughed slightly. "Well, I came to deliver Sesshoumaru's message…I will be staying for a while until I can get a plan together on what I need to do to leave." she said calmly with a slight smile. Rin walked toward her with a smile of her own and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "That's…that's great…" she whispered. Kagome looked down to the small frame and rubbed a hand through her hair. " Rin…what's the matter?" she asked with concern. Rin shook her head, "It's nothing…I'm just tired-that's all. Been a loooooong night. It's already dawn so I'm tired." she said with her eyes now closed.

"I see…well then, if you point me in the right direction, I'll take us to our rooms." she smiled. Rin let out a small laugh, "Sounds like a plan." So the two girls began to walk down the long hallways and chambers and other rooms Kagome had no idea existed until now. "Kagome onee-san…" in started. "Yeah….what is it?" Kagome asked. Rin lowered her head, 'Well first, turn left. Second, what have you decided to do so far? Have any idea?" she asked. Kagome looked up to the ceiling. "Well…I was thinking about stealing one of the Lords horses and riding until I fall." she said with a small smirk.

"Ohhh…..so daring. Do you even know how to ride a horse?" she asked with a sly look. "Well….I took lessons…." she said. "When I was 5." she finished. They both stared at each other and then started to laugh. " Well, you'll only make it out of the stable I bet!" Rin said with cheer. " Yeah? I think I'd make it to the gate, at _least_. Or I'd like to make it_ there_ if _anything._" she said with wide eyes and looked at Rin again. "That's…I think that's highly unlikely though," she said with a smirk. Rin pointed the way down another hall which was now familiar to Kagome. Probably because it was the hall that had their rooms,

"Finally…we're here," Rin concluded with a long exhale, shrugging out of Kagome's support. She yawned loudly and walked over to her room. "I would love to stay up with you but…it's 3:00, we've been wandering and talking for three hours already so I'm just going to go to bed now." in said with a faint smile. " Breakfast is at 8:30 sharp---I dunno-I'll send someone for you. Probably Riku or Hana." she finished almost falling into her room as she opened the door. She waved and Kagome smiled and went into her own room. She felt more comfortable now that she'd explored a bit on her own and a bit with protection.

She walked over to her bed and flopped down across it and sighed as she closed her eyes. Everything on today's "to do " list was done. It was in fact tomorrow already she thought with a laugh and then opened her eyes slightly. 'The curtains are open? I could've sworn I'd closed them--didn't I?' she thought as she came up into a sitting position.

'Hmmm…maybe someone came in?' she thought as she walked over to the drapes. She reached for each side and closed them. A shadow now cased over the room, she retreated back to bed with a feeling of contentment.

This was really the first time she felt secure-not just here but in her whole journey. She didn't…she didn't have to worry about anyone or anything because they were all taken care of. She could finally worry-about herself. She didn't have to strive just to keep her life. Now was the time for her to say that this journey is over. Wishes have been fulfilled and wills have been carried out, enemies destroyed and everything was alright. She was alive and now she felt like she could feel it. The strength of her own will beginning to course slowly down her veins and everything was coming into order.

She felt that now she was able to let go of all the frustration she'd felt over the past 3 years and say goodbye to all the tears she'd shed. Yes, it is true that she will have to face Inuyasha and that he is still a wound in her heart but, she is still alive. That is something to be grateful for. When she lays eyes on him again she can bow out gracefully and say "Well…I guess I died trying to make you happy. It's alright though--I got another chance so I'm deciding it's time for me to go home….for good." and jump down the well.

Her eyes began to sting at the thought of saying goodbye to everyone so she closed them tight and buried her head into her pillow. The floral scent drifted under her nose and soothed her senses and she was soon, sat asleep. Silently she had been pulled, lulled under the temptation of rest and her mind was settled and for now her problems had been solved. She was, for once, very happy. She had a date with home. Boy was she loving that idea too. She dreamed that morning.

………………………………...

_She sat inside a royal room of a palace and she looked around to find many servants and maids. 'Where am I?' she thought as she rose from her seat and walked toward a maid who had long raven tresses that ran down her back and eyes of sapphire that looked to be sheathed by a icy white layer. "Excuse me…where am I? Am I in the castle with Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked a little anxious. The maid did not respond as she talked with another. 'Excuse me…" Kagome said again, reaching for the maid's shoulder._

_Her eyes widened slightly as her palm passed through the maid's shoulder. 'Wha…what's going on?' she thought. "Re…..ber…..mem….re" she heard from a distance away from her. She turned her head to see nothing that was speaking to her. 'Is this a dream?' she thought. "No…this is….this is real….Kagome…this is….real….re ber……you must know….it isn't an il… ion." the angelic voice said again. This voice was very soft-so cradling that it made Kagome want to cry._

_Kagome looked around again as a gust of wind came into the room. "Come…follow……th..ay….this way…" it urged. Kagome started to walk toward the door. It led outside into a garden. Endless flowers and exotic plants scattered across the ground . Beautiful young women and men walking ,doing their rounds as servants. Then Kagome noticed hat most of these servants were youkai and hanyou. "C..me…this way Kagome…" the angelic voice whispered. The wind was calling toher to go a certain direction in which she followed._

_She made it to a sakua tree that was in full bloom. It was apparently spring. "Where am I now?" she whispered as she walked on the other side of the tree. She flinched and then froze. There, sitting at the base of the tree, was someone who looked exactly like Sesshoumaru he had short hair. Her eyes widened. He was staring up at her, gentle eyes, and smiling-grinning ear to ear with a flush of pink on his cheeks._

………………………………...

Yet again, so sorry for not updating. This chapter-I don't like it-it was CRAP. I don't know where my regular writing skills went but they flew out the window the moment I started on this….tears I feel so bad for not making it as good as I wanted it to be. The dream just came out of no where but I'll try to work it to an advantage v Hopefully everything goes as planned in later chapters. Thanks for reading and please review. Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors and I'll start the next chapter RIGHT NOW and will hopefully have it on time like it SHOULD be.

SMDS(SoulessMassacreDreamlessSleep)


End file.
